


【马诺】我好像喜欢上了另一个Alpha

by moonseau



Category: NCT
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 马诺
Relationships: MARK LEE/JENO
Kudos: 9





	【马诺】我好像喜欢上了另一个Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> 前文为论坛体，前文及其余番外都更在lof，搜马诺应该就能看见，竹马双A设定，李诺被omega下药打算强占，李马力挽狂澜

李马克找到李帝努的时候他已经神智不清醒了，把缩在角落里不敢说话的那个omega女生和她的beta朋友留给哥哥们处理，他小心的背起李帝努就下了楼。  
不知道李帝努是怎么会在这么晚的时候还在舞室的，虽然alpha的危险不多，但是被别有用心的omega利用的话，也会很麻烦的。  
李马克皱了皱眉头，那个omega他见过，是高一和李帝努同班的社团成员，女孩子看起来干干净净的又温柔，没想到居然对李帝努抱了这种心思。  
伸手拦了出租车，小心翼翼把李帝努塞进后座，李马克也迅速坐了进去。  
报了合租房的地址，李马克伸手把坐不稳的李帝努揽过来，脑袋也尽量舒适的摆在自己肩膀上，他不知道李帝努到底被喂了什么还是闻了什么，这让李马克更心悸。  
手忙脚乱的付了车费，他侧着身子发现怎么也不好将李帝努弄下车，只好找司机帮忙把李帝努弄到自己背上。  
进电梯按好楼层，李马克终于舒了一口气，扶起背上的李帝努，他转了个身靠在电梯墙上，把李帝努搂在了怀里。  
怀里的李帝努软踏踏的，下巴抵着自己的肩膀，腿也站不稳，只能靠李马克扶在他腰上的手来保持站立状态不倒下去。李马克鬼使神差的侧头把口鼻都埋进李帝努新修的圆锅盖里，轻轻的嗅了一下，不够，又深深的吸了一口，才把头抬了起来。  
背着李帝努进房间废了李马克好大一番力气，两个人身高本来就不差多少，路上又怕他磕着碰着，李马克咬紧牙关祈求不要明天早上起来看见李帝努身上哪儿青了。  
顺了一条没怎么用过的毛巾，李马克用冷水打湿又拧干，打算简单的给李帝努擦个脸，衣服也不用换了。  
“JENO呀？”  
李马克小声的叫了一次，李帝努还是双目紧闭，他才伸手撩开他的头帘，一点一点给他把脸擦了一遍。  
宇直？李马克干完这个也没有想到别的事情可以做，脱了外套就躺在了李帝努右边。  
哥哥们解决完了吗，女生那边？李马克叹了口气，他没想过这样的事情真的能够发生在身边，主角还是他刚刚确定喜欢的心意的好朋友。  
闭起眼睛来，李马克把脑子乱七八糟的东西都抛开，然后侧头去看李帝努。  
李帝努真是……为什么这么多年了，现在才发现他长得这么的好看啊。鼻子也，嘴唇也，下颚线也，笑眼也……还有那两颗痣也  
李马克用手臂支起上半身去仔细端详李帝努的脸，他们两个都有些近视，可能是因为手机，也可能是电视或者电脑，李马克压根不去想念书的问题。李帝努的眼睛可能是因为眼镜戴得比较少所以没有变形，还是很好看。  
现在……亲一下的话不会被发现吧。  
李马克轻轻的在李帝努的笑眼上亲了一口，鼻子里灌了一点李帝努的牛奶味，没有醒。他又凑过去亲了李帝努的鼻尖，然后嘴唇。  
软软的，奶味儿很浓。低下头李马克又亲了一口，第二口，第三口，然后咬住了李帝努的下嘴唇，用牙齿在上头划了划，企图挤出一点牛奶来，无效，他就自助的和李帝努接了个吻。  
这一下坏了事。  
不知道李帝努被下的到底是什么药，李马克最初闻到一点点奶味儿冒出来的时候，有点沉醉，可是奶味儿迅速而又浓烈的充满了整个房间的时候他就发现不对劲了，信息素爆发是alpha常有的，可是这个浓度和力度只有可能是——发情。  
李马克的脑袋就清醒了不到10秒，然后开始变得有些模糊，那牛奶味叫嚣着包裹他的每一个细胞然后扯着腺体里的信息素往外拉扯。李马克握紧了拳头想要抵抗，他想保持清醒，但是失败了。  
他也是第一次闻到这么浓烈的自己的信息素的味道，两股信息素在空气里来了一场剑拔弩张的拉锯战，却在某一秒瞬间融为了一体，相互诱导发情。  
李马克的下体胀得有些疼，他看向李帝努，李帝努干净的脸已经通红，伸手去摸那个部位，也硬得不行，他不稳的凑到李帝努耳边哑着嗓子说  
“不要怕，哥哥帮你。”  
李马克隔着裤子握住李帝努鼓胀的地方毫无章法的抚弄，他有些窘迫又小心，这种事情一向专心写歌词的他自己也很少做，如果不是哥哥们硬塞的教材他可能会拉着李帝努去冲个淋浴或者泡个澡，更甚是躺着等信息素消散。  
可是他，现在根本做不到，教材也看了，他听过那些动影像里细细的啜泣和呻吟，现在比起好的beat他更想要听听李帝努用糯糯的嗓子情动，想要李帝努捂着眼睛掉眼泪。  
李帝努终于动了，他皱着眉努力想要把头昂起来，却只是轻轻在枕头上蹭了蹭，然后长长的睫毛抖动着睁开了，他眯着眼睛还是不清醒，小小的喊了声  
“马克hiong？”  
李马克嗯了一声，低下头去跟李帝努蹭了蹭鼻子，换做李帝努清醒的时候他可不敢这么做。好在李帝努这个时候被下了药还处于发情时期，打不起精神来拒绝，只是随着李马克的抚弄小小的张开嘴唇喘着气  
“JENO呀，哥让你舒服好不好。”  
问完这一句，李马克抬起头来看去李帝努的脸，他只是闭着眼睛小幅度的点了点头，也说不出一句话，细密的汗已经把他鬓角最薄的地方沁湿了。  
咽了口口水，李马克小心褪下李帝努的内外裤，手掌直接的附在了李帝努的那东西上，脑子里努力回忆着动影像里那些长得漂亮的哥哥因为什么舒服到哭泣，然后努力实践在李帝努身上，他想让李帝努舒服，舒服到哭出来，在自己身边。  
李帝努本来就因为药物不太清醒，李马克第一次爆发的信息素也十分霸道，弄得他连手也抬不起来，只能张开嘴不住的喘息，偶尔压不住还能透出星星点点的呻吟。  
陌生的情潮弄得他手足无措，李马克的耳语也一直在脑海里想起——让你舒服。想要，想要舒服，多年的来往让他在陌生的事情面前很依赖李马克，依赖到现在羞得脸颊发烫也相信李马克能解救他。  
李马克套弄得越快，空气里属于李帝努的牛奶味儿就越浓，那星星点点的呻吟也越来越大，越来越清晰，他无意识的，也反复的在呻吟里糯糯的叫着hiong，勾得李马克腿软到跪不住，只得把另一只手撑在李帝努身侧，贪婪的把整张脸都埋进李帝努腹部的衣服里，一边帮李帝努解决发情，一边让自己的发情变得越发严重。  
在李帝努终于发泄出来一点一点恢复清醒的时候，李马克的内裤已经被李帝努的信息素勾得打湿了一大片。  
他凑过身去，把脑袋埋在李帝努耳侧颤抖着声音有些精疲力尽的跟李帝努说  
“帮帮哥，因为你的信息素我都快疯掉了。”  
然后在李帝努透着羞意的嗯声后，拉过李帝努的手握住自己的物什发泄了出来。  
情欲结束之后就是温情，李马克眷恋的在李帝努脖颈里嗅着他甜腻的信息素的味道，已经清理干净的手掌环在李帝努的腰上时不时细细摩挲。李帝努也安静的躺着任由李马克像粘人的小孩儿一样做的动作  
“JENO呀。”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
闷声告完白，李马克也不敢抬头看李帝努，那么过分的事情都已经互相做了，还不知廉耻的要求他也用手给自己弄出来，现在这样告白总有一种先上车再买票的感觉。  
但也可惜了李马克没有敢抬头，李帝努轻笑了一声，弯起双眸，糯糯的有些故作玄虚的问道  
“怎么办，我不知道是不是喜欢哥，刚刚也是因为药不是吗？”  
李马克感受着他胸腔的震动，这句话结束，李马克的心情down到了极点，果然还是因为药吧，除了我这种奇怪的alpha还有什么alpha会喜欢alpha呢。  
“可是啊。”  
就在李马克打算默默起身不惹李帝努烦的时候，李帝努又开始说话了。  
“如果是马克哥你的话，试试也不是不可以啊。”  
李马克有些不可置信的抬起头来去看李帝努的眼睛，里头坦坦荡荡的都是笑意。他舔了舔因为紧张有些干燥的嘴唇，问道  
“那……那我可以给你标记吗？”  
李帝努小幅度的点了点头，甚至把头往左边侧，好让李马克去找他肩后的腺体。  
有些激动的李马克把双唇一点一点的附到李帝努的肩膀上，用嘴唇和舌头去找皮肤底下鼓起的腺体。其实李帝努的腺体李马克很快就能找到，李帝努分化之后，李马克是前几名摸到他腺体的人。  
他珍爱的反复用舌头去舔抵那块软肉，直到李帝努喘息着催他快一点，才咬破李帝努腺体注入自己的信息素，信息素融合的过程本来就有些催情，他感受到身下的李帝努有些隐忍的颤抖，温柔的摸到李帝努的手掌同他十指紧扣起来。


End file.
